In general, an ice maker is in a refrigerator. The ice maker includes an ice making tray that provides a plurality of ice making spaces having an angular shape to make angular ice. The ice maker may include an ice separating mechanism for separating ice from the ice making tray after making ice.
The ice maker may include a heater as ice separating mechanism in the related art. This is a method in which the surface of formed ice in the ice making tray is defrosted or wetted, and separated using the heater.
The ice separating mechanism using the heater has a disadvantage in that the heat generated by the heater makes the refrigerator less efficient.
In addition, since the heater is used, the manufacturing cost of the product may increase.
Another ice separating mechanism in the related art applies a twisting movement to both sides of the ice making tray to separate ice.
One ice separating mechanism allows a user to twist an ice making tray to separate ice by using a structure that twists the ice making tray, and another includes an ice making tray that is automatically twisted using a motor to separate ice.
When separating ice by twisting, there is a disadvantage in that ice positioned close to a part of the ice making tray to which twisting is applied is separated well, but ice positioned distantly is not properly separated.
An ice separating mechanism implemented by a twisting method in the related art does not totally twist the ice making tray, but twists only a part, thereby causing deformation in the ice making tray. Also, since only a part of the ice making tray is twisted, the ice making tray also has a problem with rigidity, leading to premature breakage or deformity.